fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ty Justice
(Model 64x) }} Ty Justice, also known as TJ, is a Mage of Flying Cloud. Appearance Ty is a dark-skinned Mage with dark eyes and black hair, and is seventeen years old, seems to be around Vennillion's age. His hairstyle is a combination of short dreadlocks along the top of his scalp, with cornrows lining the sides and back. He wears a pair of black square-rimmed and is seen with them both on and off. He has a quite well-built, though he tends to stand with poor posture, slouching over. Ty's outfit consists of a short-sleeve shirt that appears to have either a shadowy pattern across the sleeve ending or a joint lightning-fire pattern across the sleeve ending, with flame patterns on the right sleeve, lightning bolt patterns on the left. He also has a unique gold-coloured tribal-looking necklace. He wears grey pants with various decorative chains, a sweatband on each of his arms that covers almost the entire forearm and sneakers. On formal occasions, he wears a suit, but also wears a green baseball cap turned to the side as well. Personality Ty is a smart, surprisingly clever young man. However, his brains are hindered by his laziness. He is quiet half of the time, but the other half, he's loud, spontaneous, and even considered annoying by some. He will take the first opportunity he gets to make fun of someone he doesn't consider his friend. He can be sarcastic at times. Despite his lazy attitude, he can be helpful at times. History Synopsis Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of fire. Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. *'Heat Control': Any user of Fire Magic with knowledge on how its inner mechanics function is capable of progressing from 'manipulating fires' to 'manipulating the heat that is part of those fires', going down to the bare essentials of heat-based supernatural powers. When inducing heat manipulation, the user of Fire Magic simply focuses upon the fires they have already manifested or anything else in the vicinity, raising or lowering the properties by increasing the kinetic and thermal energy of the atoms that compose the flames and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot. A user of this power can additionally absorb heat, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power or using it as power source for a brief period of time. When using this technique, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of heating a wide range of liquids, not limited to but including any body of water or tea in any quantity, allowing them to evaporate it to nothingness at higher levels of intensity. A user of this ability can also heat metal to scalding temperatures or even melt any form of ice, whether it is natural or generated through the supernatural. Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of . Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. *'Lightning Body' ( , Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation): When performing Lightning Body, the user integrates Lightning Magic into their flesh and fuses it with their body. In doing so, they become a mass of electrically charged particles. Once they have become a mass of charged particles, they separate positively charged particles from their body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by the user, who has taken the Lightning Magic into their body. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up their body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force; turning themselves into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of real lightning: they're shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at their destination from places away from sight as though as they are teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing their path, with the voltage of their bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc. Due to the velocity in which the user attacks, the user's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, their attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. Plasma Magic Plasma Magic (プラズマ魔法 Purazuma Mahō) is a Caster-type Magic which allows for the user to produce what is known as the fourth state of matter, . From what appears to be known of the magic's workings, the user must first emit his own magical power outward, ionizing the free electrons in the air using his own magic in order to form the said substance. It appears that the process is quite delicate, in that it requires the ionization ratio of positive and negative particles to be 1:1 in order to produce any "long-lasting" plasma. This is then coated with a layer of Eternano, providing it with the color of brilliant blue. Herein, the user is capable of directing the said plasma in many forms, providing Ty with great offensive potential considering the temperature and speed of the said plasma being akin to that of lightning. In Ty's case, he is capable of combining the elements of his Fire Magic and Lightning Magic together to make a temporary plasma. Guns Magic Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku): A Holder Type magic utilized by multiple users. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. The users can also fire magical bullets which are condensed magical energy which vary from user. Quotes Trivia *Ty is a user-based character, being based off of the author's best friend. *Ty's appearance is based off of Kilik Rung of the Soul Eater anime/manga series. Category:Flying Cloud